QUANDO O AMOR SE TORNOU UMA QUIMERA
by XCORAX
Summary: Atena, esse amor do qual você tanto fala nada mais é do que uma quimera feita para acalmar os humanos "Sera que o Imperador sempre pensou assim ou algo aconteceu eo fez pensar assim?
1. Core, a jovem

**Disclaimers:** "Saint Seiya" pertence a Masami é uma historia feita de fãs para fãs, sem fins lucrativos.

O nome da musica utilizada e a quem pertence esta no fim do texto.

**QUANDO O AMOR SE TORNOU UMA QUIMERA.**

Eu sempre gostei de mitologia e umas das minhas lendas preferidas é a de Perséfone e ão essa aqui é uma homenagem ao meu mito e deus preferido, o senhor das imagens interiores, pois os sonhos nada mais são que espectros do que um dia poderá ser.

**Core, a jovem.**

"Além das montanhas

Aonde o vento grita sua dor

Vales desertos

aonde a escuridão sempre reinou"

O que...Não pode ser!Novamente...Novamente alguém me feriu!Tudo esta confuso...Não sei o que acontecerá comigo...Mas eu sinto a dor...E a pior vem das palavras de Atena...Aquela meretriz!Diz saber exatamente o que são os sentimentos, acha fielmente que conhece a natureza de todos os seres, humanos e deuses!Sempre será uma menininha mimada pelo incompetente do meu irmão ...E ainda ousou dizer que eu não conheço o amor...AGH!Agora...Lagrimas vem ao meu rosto...Prometi nunca mais chorar...Se ela soubesse o quanto eu amei...O quanto sofri...A maldita Deusa me chama de orgulhoso...Se ela soubesse o quanto já me humilhei...Mas aqui no meu reino eu comando!Nada pode passar destas paredes!Eu sou o Zeus do mundo inferior!...Reconstruirei meu reino...Quem ela pensa que é?!Sou um dos três irmãos supremos!

"Aonde a luz do sol nunca nunca

tocou o chão envenenado

Aonde o sorriso da criança morta-viva

nunca nunca soou"

Eu não deveria recordar essas coisas...Agora a imagem daqueles olhos da noite não irão me deixar...Que ódio!Foi nessa época...Foi nessa época que eu soube...Que enfim eu entendi...O amor que Atena vangloriar-se de conhecer...Não existe nos corações humanos nem de deuses!E uma coisa que machuca e humilha!...Meu coração dói...Eu achei que já tinha superado isso...Revendo agora toda minha historia...Vejo que a culpa sempre se alternará...Mas naquela época...Como minha tortura era doce...

"Sempre envolto em escuridão

Os esquecidos vales do Hades"

Eu não gosto de sair do meu reino…Sou completamente anti-social, prefiro viver alheio ao mundo é este, o mundo das imagens interiores, aonde os homens tem que se livrar de suas mascarás e assumir sua verdadeira aparência, o mundo dos delírios, dos fantasmas, dos espectros... Eu posso ver tudo daqui, do mundo dos mortos, eu observo e sei de tudo!

"Domínios malditos esquecidos

Aonde maldição e ódio colidem

Aonde o frio e escuridão se encontram

E a verdade se torna mentira"

Eu devia realmente ficar quieto no meu trono...Mas um dia...Não sei porquê...Estava eu pensando no modo como os outros deuses levavam suas alem de possuir três esposas oficiais, bem agora ele tinha duas, já que engoliu a mãe de Atena...Hum...Zeus com certeza não sabia o que era amar, por muito tinha algum carinho por Atena, Apolo e Dioní cunhada Hera estava presa ao casamento infeliz, um relacionamento destrutivo que já havia a enlouquecido, minha outra cunhada Têmis nem parece se importar com essas coisas, também é outra igual a Atena, fala que acredita no amor humano mas nunca assumiria uma paixão!Poseidon um bruto sem igual!Violentava mortais, deusas e tudo para fazer frente com Zeus!Nem seus desejos por Clito e Anfitrite o acalmaram totalmente!Apolo e Dionísio então nem se fala...Hermes também!Afrodite?Bah!Ares?Hahahahaha!!!!!!!!Talvez Eros e sua Psique são os que mais se aproximam do verdadeiro amor...Demeter é uma tonta que só pensa em ter filhos...

Hypnos tem um amante na terra, Tanathos vive trancado no seu templo com aquelas ninfas tresloucadas!Até Aiacos quando ainda era mortal obrigou sua segunda esposa a se casar com ele!E Minos nesse ponto era um devasso quando em vida!

Eu queria ver se esse amor existe...Mas para que eu amasse alguém ele teria de ser o mais puro que existe, não devera saber de toda essa promiscuidade que ronda todas as extensões do mundo...

"Onde a chama de grunhidos de amor frio

e seus poderes nunca sobem

E a mão da morte pegou

Toda forma de luz"

Pois bem...Nesse exato momento, enquanto eu, escondido pelas trevas do meu reino, vislumbrava um lindo campo florido que se estendera na minha mente reparando nas texturas e nas formas das plantas ali presentes, planejando plantar algumas espécies que eu desconhecia no jardim do mundo dos mortos,...Eu a vi...Eu jamais havia testemunhado tanta doçura e inocência juntas!Uma linda criança de tornozelos finos e braços ágeis!Eu não sabia o que fazer...Fiquei ali parado, com uma sensação desconhecida a percorrer meu corpo, observando-a dentro de minha mente a colher flores para uma coroa que devaneio foi interrompido pelos gritos animados das ninfas que a acompanhavam e começaram a cerca-la mostrando varias flores que haviam ao longe pude constatar que junto a ela além das ninfas estavam as deusas Ártemis e Atena, suas irmãs mais pensamento foi cortado, as imagens desapareceram, eu não via mais a superfície da terra e mesmo que quisesse continuar minha vigília não que afastar meus olhos daquela imagem perturbadora e fixa-los de novo na minha "realidade".Mas não retornava o mesmo...

"Para sempre envolto em escuridão

Os esquecidos vales do Hades"

Continua...

Na realidade a forma como Hades se apaixonou por Core vive mudando a cada livro sobre o assunto que eu leio.A maioria só diz que ele se apaixonou por ela e ponto, tem uma que diz que foi durante um passeio na terra, mas em outro livro eu li que Hades só saiu do mundo dos mortos duas vezes e nenhuma foi a ão, como essa é a "minha" versão da historia eu coloquei desta forma aí apresentada pois Hades podia realmente saber de tudo que se passava no acaso alguém souber ao certo como a historia se sucedeu pode entrar em contato comigo e esclarecer essa duvida.

Musica utilizada:

**Bathory – Hades**

"Beyond the mountains

Além das montanhas

where the wind cries out its pain

Aonde o vento grita sua dor

Deserted valleys

Vales desertos

where the darkness always reigned

aonde a escuridão sempre reinou

Where the sunlight never ever

Aonde a luz do sol nunca nunca

touched the poisoned ground

tocou o chão envenenado

Where the laugh of undead children

Aonde o sorriso da criança morta-viva

never ever sound

nunca nunca soou

Forever wrapped in darkness

Sempre envolto em escuridão

the forgotten valleys of Hades

Os esquecidos vales do Hades

Forgotten damned domains

Domínios malditos esquecidos

where curse and hate collide

Aonde maldição e ódio colidem

Where the cold and darkness meet

Aonde o frio e escuridão se encontram

and the truth have turned to lie

E a verdade se torna mentira

Where the flame of love growls cold

Onde a chama de grunhidos de amor frio

and its powers never rise

e seus poderes nunca sobem

And hand of death has grasped

E a mão da morte pegou

every form of light

Toda forma de luz

Forever wrapped in darkness

Para sempre envolto em escuridão

the forgotten valleys of Hades "

Os esquecidos vales do Hades

No próximo capitulo:

"Bought arachnophobe

On the tiara, By the gin's rack

Paper chase is on

These are on my space"


	2. O rapto da virgem

**O rapto da virgem**

"Eh, as chances que eu tenho que desperdiçar

Eh, sempre pó mesmo naquele mês pegou um carro

Aqui esta o que ele leva

Aqui esta o que ele leva

Aqui esta o que ele leva

Aqui esta o que ele leva"

AMOR...Senti-lo provoca torturas, tonturas, espasmos, êxtases, ataques epiléticos, embriaguez sóbria...Eu não descanso mais desde que vislumbrei a maldita imagem do ser mais puro que poderia se ver livre de todo esse lodo que o mundo escarra nos seus viventes só poderia mesmo ter a doçura de uma criança...É isso que eu quero!Eu me apaixonei por uma criança inocente e gostaria, sinto a necessidade de vê-la transformasse mulher com meu amor...Faze-la deixar a infância com os cuidados da minha paixão, sem que ninguém deixe a lama dos deuses e humanos tocar-lhe as vestes!Eu a farei mulher!A criarei mulher!A colocarei no altar como minha esposa!Assim mesmo que deixe a imagem de querubim que carrega agora continuara pura e merecedora de meus mimos.

"Papel de perseguidor

Estão me alcançando

Por ele gorjeou

Adquirindo aracnofobia

Na tiara, da prateleira do gim,

Papel de perseguidor

Estão em meu espaço"

No meu surto apaixonado, mandei uma mensagem a Zeus por Hermes:

"_ZEUS, EU HADES, SEU IRMÃO E GOVERNANTE DO MUNDO DOS MORTOS, ESTOU LHE TOMANDO ESSES MINUTOS PRA AVISAR QUE QUERO SUA FILHA CORE COMO ESPOSA E IREI TRAZE-LA PARA O MUNDO DOS MORTOS. MAS PRECISAREI DE SEU AUXÍLIO, ESPERO QUE VOCÊ NÃO TENHA NADA CONTRA"._

_EU SEI QUE ELA É APENAS UMA CRIANÇA AGORA, MAS ANTES QUE O MUNDO COMECE A SUJA-LA COM SUAS PODRIDÕES EU QUERO CRIA-LA AQUI JUNTO DE MIM, VIGIAR SUA EDUCAÇÃO PARA QUE CONTINUE PERFEITA PARA SER MINHA RAINHA._

_CASO TENS ALGUMA IDÉIA DO QUE SE PODE FAZER PARA AFASTAR AQUELAS NINFAS E SUAS OUTRAS FILHAS DE PERTO DELA E PEGAR-LA SEM QUE DEMÉTER PERCEBA?_

_PRECISO DA SUA RESPOSTA O QUANTO ANTES POIS PRECISO ME PREPARA PARA RECEBE-LA._

_SEM MAIS DELONGAS, ENCERRO MINHA MENSAGEM."_

A resposta que Hermes trouxe não me surpreendeu em nada, meu irmão caçula sempre evita entrar em atrito com seus iguais.

"_ESTA BEM!EU O AJUDAREI MEU IRMÃO, NÃO HÁ PORQUE UM CONFLITO SE INSTAURAR ENTRE NOS._

_BEM,DEMÉTER GOSTA DE LEVA-LAS PARA VÁRIOS LUGARES, ELÊUSES, CRETA, A PLANÍCIE DE MISA, A PRADARIA DE ENA NA SICÍ QUE AMANHÃ ELAS IRÃO OU EM MISA OU NA SICÍ NA SICÍÊ PODE SE PREPARAR QUE EU CUIDAREI DA DISTRAÇÃO."_

"Papel de perseguidor Eh, as chances que eu tenho que enfrentar

Estão me alcançando Oh, você pássaro canoro

Por ele gorjeou Eh, está no carro"

_Hypnos, Tanathos!_Bradava do meu trono levantando-me com brusquidão, a resolução estava tomada e ninguém me impediria!

_Sim vossa majestade!_Hypnos e Tanathos responderam quase que ao mesmo tempo enquanto entravam na sala do trono.

_Eu quero vocês preparem um quarto para receber uma menina que irei criar aqui no mundo dos mortos e também precisarei das ajuda de vocês para isso.

Hypnos apenas levantou a sobrancelha em expressão de surpresa contida, Tanathos por outro lado deixou o queixo cair e não segurou as palavras.

_O QUE?!Majestade, porque iras trazer uma menina para o seu reino?

_Porque eu quero que ela quando cresça seja minha esposa, então devo cuidar de seus passos para que não se perca.E vocês terão uma grande responsabilidade!Pois eu não poderei sempre estar ao lado dela para verificar o que andara aprendendo, sendo assim vocês cuidarão de manter-la intocada pelas perdições também.

Tanathos continuava de queixo caído sem conseguir pronunciar uma palavra inteligí estreitou o olhar com certa preocupação, com a qual eu não me importei, chamou seu irmão para se retirarem e começarem com os preparativos.

Eu não fiquei parado, também colocaria em pratica meu plano junto de meu irmão.

"Eu vejo o rastro dele

Eu vejo o rastro dele

Eu vejo o rastro dele

Eu vejo o rastro dele"

Quando o dia enfim chegou lá estava eu abaixo da borda de um abismo na pradaria de Ena, vestindo minha armadura em cima de minha biga com meus cavalos negros, esperando, vigiando Zeus fazer sua colhia flores como um anjo, seu sorriso claro e sincero, o brilho de seus olhos que nunca foram maculados a percorrer o caminho com seus tornozelos escutava o som de seus pés sobre a terra e meu coração se enchia de um não sei o que, algum sentimento forte que não consegui divergir mas o fazia bater cada vez mais boca tinha ficado seca e minhas entranhas pareciam colar nas paredes da minha carne deixando um espaço vazio dentro de mim, aonde meu coração às vezes ia parar dando voltas.

"Aqui esta o que leva

Aqui esta o que leva

Aqui esta o que leva

Aqui esta o que leva

Aqui esta o que leva

Aqui esta o que leva"

Era já noite quando Zeus se manifestou, colocou um narciso na borda do abismo e quando Core se aproximou ele me fez sinal para a abri a terra, apareci de dentro dela conduzindo minha pequena Core para o mundo ctô soltou um grito agudo que, dizem, foi ouvido em todo o universo, quando eu a arrastei para o abismo, fazendo sua mãe correr em direção ao local, mas para minha sorte ela não chegou a tempo de ver o que acontecera, só sabia que Core havia isso eu a apertava contra meu peito para faze-la parar de gritar, coisa que aconteceu quando ela parou de ver a luz do sol.A abracei bem forte e a levei para meu reino.

_Core...Eu quero mima-la até que todos os seus desejos estejam satisfeitos...Mas enquanto isso...Terá que se acostumar a escuridão do meu mundo minha querida futura rainha.

"Aqui esta o que ele leva

Eh, para oito significados de papel de perseguidor

Para nosso ser do tempo nunca mudar isto

Para nosso ser do tempo nunca mudar isto"

Continua...

Musica utilizada:

Cocteau Twins–Persephone

Hey, the chances I must waste

Eh, as chances que eu tenho que desperdiçar

Hey, ever dirt even there month got a car

Eh, sempre pó mesmo naquele mês pegou um carro

Here's what it takes

Aqui esta o que ele leva

Here's what it takes

Aqui esta o que ele leva

Here's what it takes

Aqui esta o que ele leva

Here's what it takes

Aqui esta o que ele leva

Paper chase is on

Papel de perseguidor

These are on my speed

Estão me alcançando

For he warbled

Por ele gorjeou

Bought arachnophobe

Adquirindo aracnofobia

On the tiara, By the gin's rack

Na tiara, da prateleira do gim,

Paper chase is on

Papel de perseguidor

These are on my space

Estão em meu espaço

Paper chase is on Hey, the chances I must face

Papel de perseguidor Eh, as chances que eu tenho que enfrentar

These are on my speed Oh, you warbler

Estão me alcançando Oh, você pássaro canoro

For he warbled Hey, that's by the car

Por ele gorjeou Eh, está no carro

Bought arachnophobe

Adquirindo aracnofobia

On the tiara, By the gin's rack

Na tiara, da prateleira do gim,

Paper chase is on

Perseguição de papel

These are on my space

Estes estão em meu espaço

I watch him trail

Eu vejo o rastro dele

I watch him trail

Eu vejo o rastro dele

I watch him trail

Eu vejo o rastro dele

I watch him trail

Eu vejo o rastro dele

Hey, for eight means paper chace Paper warm beings

means the paper chace

Eh, para oito significados chance de papel Papel de seres mornos

Significados da chance de papel

For our time being's For our time being's never

changes this

Para nosso ser do tempo Para nosso ser do tempo nunca mudar isso

Never changes this

Nunca mudar isto

Never changes this

Nunca mudar isto

Here's what it takes

Aqui esta o que leva

Here's what it takes

Aqui esta o que leva

Here's what it takes

Aqui esta o que leva

Here's what it takes

Aqui esta o que leva

Here's what it takes

Aqui esta o que leva

Here's what it takes

Aqui esta o que leva

Paper warm beings means the paper chace Here's what it

takes

Papel de seres mornos a chace de papel Aqui é o que isso pega

For our time being's never changes this

Para nosso ser do tempo nunca muda isto

For our time being's never changes this

Para nosso ser do tempo nunca muda isto

For our time being's never changes this

Para nosso ser do tempo nunca muda isto

Here's what it takes

Aqui esta o que ele leva

Hey, for eight means paper chase

Eh, para oito significados de papel de perseguidor

For our time being's never changes this

Para nosso ser do tempo nunca mudar isto

For our time being's never changes this

Para nosso ser do tempo nunca mudar isto

No próximo capitulo:

"Crawling on the ground darkness around

Searching for the light that guides me home

Into my cosmic face never shines the day

Cannot reach out - prisoner of gods

In hades"


	3. De donzela a esposa

**De donzela a esposa**

"Segurando a vela em minhas mãos

Estou ajoelhado no altar

Esperando o chamado de meu mestre

Em breve meu espírito pesará"

Quando Core chegou ao meu reino estava assustada, seus olhos percorriam o lugar com ávida estava maravilhado com ela em meus braç criaturinha frágil e dócil!Ela no entanto não me via nitidamente, deveras por conta do meu capacete e da escuridão do lançava apenas olhares furtivos e tímidos, baixando os olhos rapidamente ao notar que chamara minha atençã encantado com aquela atitude graciosa.

"Na escala final eu vejo meus restos mortais

Flores vermelhas morrendo a bandeja desmorona

Eu vejo "Anubis", Antigo juiz dos pais

Não levará minha rosa – Despencando

No hades"

Quando cheguei a Giudecca Hypnos e Thanatos me com o olhar indecifrável acompanhava meus movimentos ao descer da biga com Core no por outro lado se mostrava bastante perturbado com minha..., como foi mesmo que ele disse?Ah, "sandice"!Eu lancei um olhar de duvida quando o deus da morte me falou aquilo, o que o fez ficar vermelho por um décimo de segundo e parar em definitivo de me porque se ele continuasse com aquela insurgência eu o mandaria para o Tártaro tomar umas aulas de obediê teria de ter a melhor acolhida que um deus poderia providenciar e eu não queria nenhum dos meus servos me desagradando nesse quesito!

"Eu tenho sido um átomo

Agora estou esperando

Esperando a chamada

Chance de renascer"

Equanto Core era cuidada por Hypnos e Thanatos nos Elísios Deméter percorria o mundo inteiro com dois archotes em mão.Não comeu nem tomou banho durante nove dias e nove noites procurando a ...Aqui no Mundo dos Mortos, como eu disse, só eu tenho o privilegio de saber como anda meu reino e os reinos superiores, ninguém pode vislumbrar abaixo do solo do mundo éter nunca teria sabido o que aconteceu a Core se no décimo dia de sua procura não tivesse encontrado Hécate, aquela bruxa infernal!A antiga deusa dos fantasmas disse a Deméter que escutara o grito de Core e a viu ser arrastada, mas como eu estava coberto pelas sombras da noite ela não pode me compensação Hélio, aquele intriguista que adora espreitar os outro fingindo que trabalha, contou a Deméter que havia sido eu o raptor da sua filha.A deusa das colheitas se encolerizou, fincou os pés na terra e não retornou ao Olimpo!Vagou por ai até chegar a Elêusis, aonde disfarçada de velha cretense serviu de babá para o príncipe ocupada com essa atividade não demonstrava perigo, então permaneci tranqüilo com meu plano em andamento.

"Rastejando pelo chão da escuridão

Procurando a luz que me guia para casa

Meu rosto cósmico nunca brilha no dia

Não posso alcançá-lo – Prisioneiro dos Deuses

No hades"

Core crescia nos Elísios sob a orientação de Hypnos e Thanatos recebendo todos os cuidados, mimos e presentes que seria a menina mais feliz do mundo, a criar a mulher mais linda que me faria ainda mais feliz.Não media esforços, queria ver seu sorriso a todo custo, assim foi por um tempo que eu, por motivos óbvios, não me dei o trabalho de é que chegou o dia...Hypnos veio me avisar que a minha pequena jovem havia amadurecido e já estava na hora de ser preparativos para meu casamento enfim começaram...

"Torne sangue

Raiva do pecado"

Continua...

**Kalmah - Hades (tradução)**

Holding the candle in my arms

Segurando a vela em minhas mãos

I'm kneeling down to the altar

Estou ajoelhado no altar

Waiting the call from my master

Esperando o chamado de meu mestre

Soon will weight my soul

Em breve meu espírito pesará

In the final scale I see my remains

Na escala final eu vejo meus restos mortais

Red dying flower the pan falls down

Flores vermelhas morrendo a bandeja desmorona

I see Anubis, ancient judge of fathers

Eu vejo "Anubis", Antigo juiz dos pais

xWon't take my rose - falling away

Não levará minha rosa – Despencando

Into hades

No hades

I have atomed

Eu tenho sido um átomo

Now I'm waiting

Agora estou esperando

Waiting the call

Esperando a chamada

Chance to reborn

Chance de renascer

Crawling on the ground darkness around

Rastejando pelo chão da escuridão

Searching for the light that guides me home

Procurando a luz que me guia para casa

Into my cosmic face never shines the day

Meu rosto cósmico nunca brilha no dia

Cannot reach out - prisoner of gods

Não posso alcançá-lo – Prisioneiro dos Deuses

In hades

No hades

Turn into blood

Torne sangue

Rage of sin

Raiva do pecado

No próximo capitulo:

"twisting tongues and pulling hair

cross the line, crushing the line

catching the corpse before she falls

watching her crack apart the china doll"


	4. Nasce Perséfone

**Nasce Perséfone!**

"Açucar doce, urgentes lábios para provar derrota

algo divino, algo divino,

dedos que alcançam pelo ar"

Minos se responsabilizou por conduzir a cerimônia e seus irmãos, Aiacos e Radamanthis, davam apoio, Hypnos e Thanatos se ocupavam com o leito das nú estava coberta dos pés a cabeça, mas mesmo assim não consegui evitar acha-la deslumbrante, perfeita!Não conseguia conter a emoção de finalmente desposa-la.O tempo que durou a cerimônia foi tortuoso e desesperador!Fiquei a ponto de mandar parar tudo, exigir a Minos para se apresar com aquilo, mesmo que ele já tivesse cortado muita coisa...

Finalmente acabou!Quer dizer, o primeiro ato acabou, pois iria começar o pompé!Eu conduziria minha esposa até o leito nupcial junto de um alegre cortejo de ninfas.

"Línguas se contorcendo e puxando cabelos

cruze a linha e esmaga a linha

pegando o cadáver antes que ela caia

assistindo-a quebrar a boneca de porcelana"

Estávamos caminhando em direção ao quarto quando as ninfas puxaram Core para os lados, correndo para bem longe de mim...Não, não era uma fuga verdadeira, eu teria que rapta-la pela segunda vez, mas minha pequena esposa teve de ser puxada pelas ninfas para começar o corriam as ninfas a abandonaram e a deixaram sozinha e perdida nos corredores da não sabia bem o que fazer, só lhe disseram para correr e gritar.A probezinha acabou na sala do trono, estava encostada no meu trono quando eu apareci por trás e tentei Core gritou e disparou, pega de surpresa tentou descer as escadas mas tropeçou, eu rapidamente a segurei em meus braços.O véu que cobria seu rosto caiu pelos olhos negros assustados me não pude me conter, puxei-la pelos cabelos e apertei seu frágil e indefeso corpo contra o meu.

"Quebre o tempo, quebre o tempo

sangrando pela pele branca dela

carne é rasgada e estirada de pecado"

Que lábios doces, corados de sangue, a pele branca e lisa os cachos morenos a contorna-lhe a face de flor, já não era mais uma adorável criança, mas como mulher a nada deixou a desejar.Não pude conter, tirei-lhe o ar com aquele primeiro ósculo de amor que a tanto eu quis lhe entregar, esperando pelo momento de derramar-me sobre seu corpo, mostrar-lhe o que era o amor em todas as sua rainha desmaiou em meus braços, talvez tomada pela surpresa de um sentimento tão forte que ela desconhecia -a em meus braços e a conduzi para quarto, aonde uma cama de claros lençóis de seda nos -a com cuidado e retirei minha túnica com certa azáfama, devo confessar, mas a túnica dela foi sendo puxada com delicadeza, dando-me o prazer de me encantar com cada detalhe recém chegava o momento de tomar os sucos do cálice ventral.

"Mina de inimigo, mina de inimigo,

cheirando a náusea, inchando as veias,

enegreça o sol e escurecendo os dias"

Ao transcorrer de um tempo, que mais uma vez não contei, eu acordei como travesseiro meus dois Olimpos , minha rainha ainda dormia, parecia mais exausta que eu, o peso das novas emoções a consumiu totalmente. Levantei-me com certo custo, não vou negar, deixei-me cair sobre ela algumas vezes antes de tomar uma resoluçã da cama e nem olhei pra trás. Tinha uma coisa pendente ainda a -me com um pouco de irritação e sai do quarto ainda evitando entrar na sala do trono Hypnos e Thanatos me aguardavam.O primeiro sério como sempre, o segundo com certa malícia no olhar, malicia essa que sumiu ao primeiro gesto de irritação que demonstrei.

_Há...Bem, vossa majestade..._Titubeava Thanatos ainda assustado._Esta satisfeito?He...Quer dizer...Com sua vontade enfim realizada?

_Sim, Mas ainda tenho um desejo.

_E qual seria meu senhor?_Hypnos ao pronunciar essa pergunta não conteve um pequeno relance de curiosidade em seus olhos.

_De agora em diante esta não é mais Core, a filha de Demé ela será Perséfone, a Rainha do Hades!A Soberana dos Mortos!

Acabando o meu comunicado me retirei para os meus aposentos a fim de me livra daquela roupa incomoda e vestir algo mais agradá doce Perséfone ainda dormitava...

"Escalando o céu, escalando o céu,

você pensa que eu sou fraca"

Continua...

Lycia–Persephone

sugar sweet, pressing lips to taste defeat

açucar doce, urgentes lábios para provar derrota

something divine, something divine

algo divino, algo divino,

fingers reaching through the air

dedos que alcançam pelo ar

twisting tongues and pulling hair

línguas se contorcendo e puxando cabelos

cross the line, crushing the line

cruze a linha e esmaga a linha

catching the corpse before she falls

pegando o cadáver antes de ela caia

watching her crack apart the china doll

assistindo-a quebrar a boneca de porcelana

shatter the time, shatter the time

quebre o tempo, quebre o tempo

bleeding through her milky skin

sangrando pela pele branca dela

flesh is torn and stretched from sin

carne é rasgada e estirada de pecado

enemy mine, enemy mine

mina de inimigo, mina de inimigo,

smelling the sickness, swelling the veins

cheirando a náusea, inchando as veias,

blacken the sun and blacking the days

enegreça o sol e escurecendo os dias

climbing the sky, climbing the sky

escalando o céu, escalando o céu,

you think I'm weak

você pensa que eu sou fraca

No próximo capitulo:

"There's just another heart to break

Another tear to cry

No one can help you in these days

When the ticking of the clock has passed you by."


	5. A doce semente

**A doce semente.**

"Aqui vem seu sentimento novíssimo

Vida olha em volta.

Trevas confusa mata seus pensamentos

E o faz cair."

Há!Lembrei de um incidente!Malditos humanos!Enquanto Deméter fazia sua cena, a historia do rapto de sua filha corria vez dois tresloucados, Pirítoo e Teseu, tentaram raptar minha esposa...Há ha!!!Acabaram com as nádegas presas na cadeira da minha sala de jantar e lá os dois deveriam apodrecer...Mas infelizmente só o Perítoo ainda esta lá...Hercules, aquele moleque, veio aqui para levar o Cérbero pra passear em Tirinto e mostrá-lo ao rei Euristeu.O ultimo dos doze trabalhos que aquela minha cunhada doida, a Hera, fez o dito cujo do monarca ordenar que o fedelho fizesse!Só podia ser protegido da Atena!Aquela mulher só protege guerreiros atrevidos que não sabem qual é o lugar a qual pertencem!

Pois bem, com o Cérbero ele também levou o Teseu...Se bem que a parte traseira dele ficou pra trás...Há há há há !!!Mas na hora eu fiquei furioso!Travei uma batalha com o infeliz!Mas o desgraçado teve a audácia de me ferir no ombro!Tive que ir ate o Olimpo cuidar do ferimento...Esses humanos!Nunca tive uma só simpatia por eles!Somente dois seres conseguiram arrancar de mim alguma comiseração...Mas essa é outra historia e eu já fugi demais da ordem cronológica das minhas memórias...Deve ser o choque das fortes emoções que sofri em minha ultima luta...

"Lá ele mente em paz.

Cruzou as mãos

a pele dele está cinzenta e empalidece

Então aqui termina"

É curiosa como a felicidade se estende por períodos tão curtos!Deméter fez o favor de arrumar uma confusão com a tal Metanira, mãe de Demofonte.A minha sogra queria tornar o garoto imortal e jovem eternamente, como um deus, ham...Tola!Mas a mãe com toda a ignorância humana achou que Deméter estava matando o menino...A velha se revelou como uma deusa e furiosa exigiu que lhe construísse um grande templo!Hunf...Templo no qual ela se trancou impedindo a plantas na terra de crescer...

Zeus, o abitolado, preocupado com a ordem do mundo, e com o que iriam fazer com ele os outros deuses caso a situação não fosse resolvida, me veio com umas das maiores injurias que eu já escutei na minha vida, pena que depois dessa vieram outras...Mas...nos concentremos nessa...

Eu estava em meu trono vistoriando meu reino quando Hermes chegou trazendo uma mensagem urgente de Zeus:

_HADES, É URGENTE!ESSA SUA LUA DE MEL ESTA MEIO DEMORADA NÃO?...

_Meu irmão começou a pegar a mania ilógica dos humanos de contar o tempo...Que decadência...

_...HADES, VOCÊ JÁ DEVE TER APROVEITADO BASTANTE A ESTADIA DE CORE...

___Perséfone, o nome dela agora é Perséfone!

_...POIS INFELIZMENTE VOCÊ PRECISA DEVOLVER-LA Á DEMÉTER AGORA!

_O QUE?!QUE ABSURDO É ESSE?HERMES,SABES QUE ODEIO PIADAS!

Hermes deve ter se insultado pois parou de ler a mensagem no momento que eu disse isso e foi categórico ao decretar:

___HADES, NÃO É UMA PIADA!DEMÉTER INSTAUROU O CAOS NA TERRA!UMA SECA SEM PRECEDENTES VARREU O SOLO HUMANO!ELA SÓ PERMITIRA QUE A VEGETAÇÃO CRESÇA CASO LHE DEVOLVAM SUA FILHA!

Fiquei em silencio...Se a liderança de meu irmão estava em jogo nada poderia convence-lo a deixar Perséfone ao meu lado por simples camaradagem...

_Esta bem, Hermes diga ao meu irmão que me curvo a sua vontade.Só quero

me despedir de minha querida esposa antes de manda-la de volta ao Olimpo.

_Muito sabia e generosa decisão imperador Hades!Meu pai ficara satisfeito.

É, sou generoso...Mas acima de tudo sou muito hábil...

"Há apenas outro coração para quebrar

Outra lágrima para chorar

Ninguém pode ajuda-lo nestes dias

Quando o tique-taque do relógio passou por você."

_Perséfone!Querida!Minha amada quero lhe falar!

Minha pequena esposa adentrou delicadamente na sala no trono.Não havia um momento em que eu achasse inoportuno admirar sua fiquei estático por alguns segundos ela, num balbucio delicioso, me tirou de meu devaneio.

_Sim senhor meu marido?

_Minha dar um passeio pelos jardins?

Num gesto suave com a cabeça ela aos servos que arrumassem meu divã no meio do campo do jardim e que depois nos deixasse completamente a cada minuto que ficamos ali éfone era receptiva para com meus carinhos, cada recuo ou temor que demonstrava era logo dissipado por fim...Era chegada a hora...

_Perséfone, es feliz aqui minha rainha?

Seus olhos recearam, fitaram as flores ao longe, pude perceber certa agitação, algo se juntava dentro dela vindo a explodir...

_SIM!O perdão...Sim!Sou feliz aqui!Trata-me de tal maneira que não só mortais mas também deusas teriam inveja de mim!Es um homem muito generoso senhor meu marido!Posso sentir e ver que é verdadeiro todo o amor que sente por mim!

Pfff...Ela não me amava...Apenas sentia pena de mim...Pena de meu sentimento...Ela temia que a verdade me deixasse furioso...

_Perséfone você estas prestes a perder tudo isso...

Ela me encarou interrogativa com um olhar assustado.

_Sua mãe, minha Perséfone, pede sua volta ao forma você saíra daqui do meu reino e nunca mais nos veremos.

_Voltar ao Olimpo?Mas...Não me quer mais aqui senhor?

_Não é isso minha amada!Eu não posso ir contra Zeus!Ele é o soberano dos deuses!Tenho que reconhecer sua autoridade.

Perséfone se calou depois de me ouvir...Parece-me que vi uma injuria passar de relance nos seus olhos.

_Minha querida, há um jeito para que você possa ficar!

_E esse jeito seria...Meu marido?

Eu tirei uma bandeja que havia escondido de debaixo do divã.A bandeja continha um fruto maduro...

_Perséfone, sabe o que é isso?

_Uma romã meu senhor?

_Sim!Há quanto tempo não come uma dessas?

_Acho que desde que vim para o mundo do meu marido.

_Gostaria de comer algumas sementes como ultimo presente que lhe dou?

_Se meu marido esta me oferecendo...Não vejo porque negar.

_Então você quer comer algumas sementes de romã,não é?

_...Sim.

_Sim o que minha rainha amada?

_...Sim eu quero comer algumas sementes de romã.

_Pois bem, pode comer!Esta doce e madura!

Dei a ela quatro sementes e a vi mastigar e engoli-las uma a uma, aquilo iria bastar!Logo depois eu voltava a sala do trono para esperar meu irmão entrar em contato comigo.

"Quando é tempo para compartilhar

Verdadeiros espetáculos em frente.

Cobiça esta se tornando o contrario

E amigo inimigo"

Quando Hermes veio buscar minha rainha o que levou foi uma outra mensagem, eu podia jurar que vi um quê de tédio nos olhos do deus das sandálias aladas.

"_AH ZEUS HOUVE UM INFORTÚNIO, INOCENTE NA FORMA, MAS CATASTRÓFICO NO GERAL!_

_MINHA ESPOSA, POBREZINHA, COMO ULTIMO PEDIDO QUIS COMER ALGUMAS SEMENTES DE ROMÃ E NÃO TIVE COMO NEGAR ESSE PRAZER EFÊMERO A ELA! MEU IRMÃO COM TODA CERTEZA VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE MAS…EU AMO DEMAIS MINHA RAINHA PARA NEGAR ALGO A ELA!"_

O tédio, se havia realmente, morreu ali!

___HADES!VOCÊ NÃO DEVIA TER FEITO ISSO!ELA QUEBROU O JEJUM DOS QUE AQUI HABITAM!AGORA ELA NÃO PODE DEIXAR O MUNDO DOS MORTOS!

_Oras Hermes, se limite a sua função e deixe as reclamações para Zeus ouvir!

Hermes partiu carrancudo, mas retornou depois mais carrancudo ainda e com outra mensagem.

___Hades, nos do Olimpo já sabemos que você obrigou Perséfone a comer as sementes de romã!

_O QUE?!ISSO É UMA GRANDE BLASFÊMIA CONTRA MINHA PESSOA!

_Hades, quem nos contou foi a própria Perséfone!Quando estava saindo do seu reino ela me pediu para levar uma carta a Zeus._Hermes começou a tirar um pergaminho que estava guardado na bolsa de couro que trazia a tira-colo._Esta é a letra dela, não?

"_Hades colocou dissimuladamente em minha mão_

_Um alimento doce e açucarado, uma semente de romã,_

_E, contra a minha vontade, usando de força,_

_Ele me obrigou a comê-la."_

Aquilo foi como um tabefe em meu rosto!Quase cai de joelhos diante daquela cena!O que havia acontecido?Eu devia ter expulsado aquela traidora naquela hora do meu reino, quem sabe assim seria mais fácil digerir o veneno?Mas…Ela era tão bela!

_Hades, eu sugeri a meu pai uma solução que, acho, também lhe agradará:

"_PERSÉFONE PASSARA UM TERÇO DO ANO COM O MARIDO, QUATRO MESES REPRESENTANDO AS QUATRO SEMENTES QUE ELA INGERIU, E OS OUTROS DOIS TERÇOS COM DEMÉTER!"_

___O quê?!Escute Hermes diga a Zeus...

_Vocês estão achando que ir do Olimpo, o ponto mais alto do mundo, até aqui no seu reino, o ponto mais profundo do mundo, é Ambrósia na chupeta?O seu juiz porteiro já esta se estressando comigo!E além do mais Hades, Zeus deixou bem claro que esse era o veredicto final!

_…Esta bem...Eu concordo

_E onde esta Perséfone para que eu possa leva-la de volta?

_...Va...Va para a saída do Mundo dos Mortos...Eu a levarei até lá...Pe-peça a Aiacos para não fechar a porta quando sais-te...

Hermes assentiu e se retirou enquanto eu fui colérico para o quarto de Persé entrar não conseguia precisava, o que ela estava pensando?Que iria me humilhar e ficar por isso mesmo?Mas…Perdi meu animo quando percebi…Minha rainha como se pressentisse o que ocorrera, pela primeira vez desde chegara ao meu reino, chorava…Tremia muito e ao menor movimento que eu fiz para chegar perto dela, se encolheu toda na cama e expulsou ainda mais lagrimas dos olhos, como que esperando puniçã nada fiz…A deixei chorando no recinto e me dirigi para os jardins…Minha magoa era tamanha que debruçado nos amores-perfeitos, pus-me a chorar tão furiosamente quanto Perséfone!

"Lá ele mente em paz

O nome dele na pedra

Esqueceu o pesar agora

Eles venderam a alma dele"

Depois de derramada a ultima lágrima e sentir todo o desespero começar a brotar como erva-daninha dentro de mim, conduzi Perséfone ate a saída do mundo dos todo o percurso meu olhar e o dela mantiveram-se distantes e nenhuma palavra foi pronunciada...Eu estive anestesiado durante todo o caminho, não sentia meu corpo nem a dor que dentro dele nascia.Não percebi quando chegamos a gruta que dava para o mundo dos vivos, foi Hermes que me chamou a atenção e enfim tirou Perséfone de ao sair da escuridão do meu reino colocou as finas mãos pálidas sobre o rosto para protege-lo.A luz exterior tomou sua silhueta pra si e não podia mais vê repente a anestesia acabou!Todo sofrimento daquela separação tomou conta de mim!Desabei no chão fraco, exausto...Agradeci por Aiacos não estar ali...Não queria que meus subordinados me vissem... Aquilo que acabara de fazer consumiu todas as minhas forças!O meu devaneio enfim havia chegado ao fim, agora toda minha esperança partiu...Estou voltando ao começo...Estou caindo, desabando...Estou completamente só agora, sozinho na escuridão bolorenta e fria de meu reino...O reino dos mortos...Retornando sem parar ao HADES INFERNAL...

"Há apenas nenhum coração para quebrar

Nenhuma única lágrima para chorar

tem que se ajudar nestes dias

Quando a ajuda para a qual você rezou é negada"

Musica utilizada:

**Superior - Hades**

Here comes your brand-new feeling

Aqui vem seu sentimento novissímo

Life turns round.

Vida olha em volta.

Dark confusion kills your thoughts

Trevas confusa mata seus pensamentos

And break you down.

E o fere abaixo.

There he lies in peace

Lá ele mente em paz

Folded hands

Cruzou as mãos

His skin is grey and pale

a pele dele está cinzenta e empalidece

So here it ends

Então aqui termina

There's just another heart to break

Há apenas outro coração para quebrar

Another tear to cry

Outra lágrima para chorar

No one can help you in these days

Ninguém pode ajuda-lo nestes dias

When the ticking of the clock has passed you by.

Quando o tique-taque do relógio passou por você.

When it's time to share out

Quando é tempo para compartilhar

True face shows.

Verdadeiros espetáculos na cara.

Greed is turning inside out,

Cobiça esta se tornando o contrario

And friend to foe.

E amigo inimigo

There he lies in peace

Lá ele mente em paz

His name on stone

O nome dele na pedra

Grief's forgotten now

Esqueceu o pesar agora

They sold his soul

Eles venderam a alma dele

There is just noones heart to break

Há apenas nenhum coração para quebrar

No single tear to cry

Nenhuma única lágrima para chorar

You've got to help yourself these days

tem que se ajudar nestes dias

When the help that you have prayed for is denied

Quando a ajuda para a qual você rezou é negada

No proximo capitulo:

"For a short while

I'm so impressed...

This day...A last day...

For me on Mother Earth...."


	6. Últimos dias do mês de Esquirofórion

**Últimos dias do mês de *Esquirofórion**

"Eu ouço sua voz

Por um vento suave

Fora do lugar silencioso me chamando

Talvez é um sonho para minha alma

Isso parece tão real... Parece tão real..."

Angustia, vácuo, descontentamento, tédio...Novamente lá se encontrava eu...Rondando, feito um cão amargurado, o mundo acima de mim...Parece que nada mudou...Os acontecimentos conhecidos pelos humanos como "tempo" não me atinge, nem nunca me atingirá...Não é a prolongação de um sentimento que o faz insuportável...Mas o peso que ele provoca em meu peito...Em mim...Talvez se invés de estar sentado ao trono eu estivesse no chão, não pesasse logo alguns dos juizes me fariam questionamentos insistentes sobre o porque de minha incongruência em me acomodar no chão frio...Eu poderia manda-los para o Tártaro, mas isso me causaria mais aborrecimentos pois teria de prestar conta a Zeus por ter mandado seus três filhos pra junto dos titãs...E seria bem capaz dele não me indicar novos funcionários...Onde eu estava querendo chegar mesmo?Já estou tão acostumado à inconstância dos fatos que já não averiguo mais o que é feito em meus pensamentos e aquilo que atua nos eventos do era minha realidade, aquilo que eu dominava, o que me era de importância.

"Por um momento

Eu estou tão impressionada...

Este dia... Um último dia...

Para mim na Mãe Terra...."

Aiacos adentrou a sala do trono com as chaves do mundo dos mortos em mã de súbito estranhei, Aiacos havia sido designado para guarda-la, era ele o chaveiro do inferno, deveria ter mais desvelo, deferência pela sua posição e não deixar um artefato tão prezado a vista assim, com tamanha pachorra!Mas antes de inquirir o que aquilo significava resolvi deixa-lo tomar a iniciativa.

_Majestade, achei melhor me apresentar antes que precisasse solicitar que assim o fizesse.Já estou com as chaves do seu reino em mão para executar tão valiosa tarefa de acompanha-lo ate a ém já mandei Caronte ficar a nossa espera na primeira prisão.

_Que desvario é esse Aiacos?

_Ah...Majestado...Já se passaram oito meses desde que a imperatriz se dirigiu para o exterior e...

_...Nos conduziremos agora mesmo em direção a entrada!

_Seu cavalo esta selado e lhe aguardando em frente a Giudecca.

Eu tentei conter meus passos diante do juiz, não queria que ele acreditasse na existência de um disparate humano, tão improfícuo, como a afobação em mim!Quando enfim encontrei-me montado no eqüino, tratei logo de dizer que o animal estava nervoso e que por isso, precipitara o trote tão -me a impressão de ver Aiacos sorrindo de lado com uma expressão incompreensível.

"Ultimo Dia ... na Mãe Terra....

Para mim... é um último dia..."

A entrada dos mundos dos mortos proporciona uma escuridão tão singular que nenhum feixe de Hélio ousa invadi-lo com medo de perturbar o equilíbrio que aquele breu aqueles que estão acostumados com suas peculiaridades conseguem se locomover livres de infortúnios, tal como Aiacos e eu fazíamos.

_Esses oito meses devem ter apagado das retinas da imperatriz a familiaridade com a penumbra destas poderá retornar um tanto amedrontada vossa majestade.

_Uma rainha nunca se amedronta com seu reino!Agradeço a escolta, já pode retornar a seus afazeres normais Aiacos.

O juiz filho de Egina, apesar de assentir com a cabeça, demorou a sua retirada do local, desaparecendo vagarosamente pelo caminho.

"Eu sei esquecerei o que é a luz...

Sua voz me levará ao subterrâneo...

Guiada por destino ao templo de minha existência...

Eu estou afundando

Nenhuma pegada no solo...

Este dia... Um último dia...

Para minhas lágrimas na Mãe Terra...."

Enquanto esperava a chegada do ser estimado, comecei a me indagar o que aconteceria, o que eu ainda sentia por ela, se ainda a queria comigo, do que afinal eu gostava nela, o que faria se quando a visse não reconhecesse nela o receptáculo de minhas afeições?

_HADES!SOU EU,HERMES!PERSÉFONE ESTA AQUI!

_DEIXE-A NA ENTRADA, EU A GUIAREI ATE MIM!

E Hermes assim o sua sandálias aladas ruflando em direção ao Perséfone não atravessara o portal...Eu não a via nitidamente tão coberta que estava com raios de luz só o fato de a ter ali perto acendeu em mim aquela sensação que eu tive quando a vi pela primeira vez...De novo um choque a passar por meu corpo me imobilizando, me maravilhando.A amava!Agora tive certeza!Era ela o ser merecedor de meu afeto!Enfim...A tinha encontrado e acabava de ter a prova disso!PERSÉFONE, A DETENTORA DE TODO O AMOR DO DEUS DOS MORTOS!

_PERSÉFONE!ENTRE MINHA RAINHA!

_...

_O QUE SE SUCEDE?

_UMA FORÇA ME CHAMA PARA BAIXO, MAS MEUS PÉS TREMEM DE DUVIDA!

_DUVIDA?!SOBRE O QUE?!MEU AFETO POR TI ESTA INTOCÁVEL!NÃO IMPORTA O QUE FAÇAS, TERÁS MEU PERDÃO ANTES MESMO DE FAZE-LO!

_...ES REALMENTE MEU MARIDO?NÃO QUERO CHAMAR QUEM NÃO O SEJA ASSIM! NÃO CONSIGO VER SUA FACE...MEUS OLHOS SUGAM TODA LUZ QUE ENCONTRAM...NO OLIMPO OS COMPARAM AO ABISMO MAIS PROFUNDO DO TÁRTARO!E AQUI, ONDE LUZ E ESCURIDÃO COLIDEM COMO PORTAS DE MÁRMORE E ÉBANO QUE DIVIDEM O MESMO PORTAL, ESSA CARACTERÍSTICA ME DIFICULTA A VISÃO!

_PERSÉFONE, TENTE ATRAVESSAS A ENTRADA, UMA VEZ AQUI DENTRO VERÁ QUE REALMENTE QUEM LHE CHAMA É SEU MARIDO.

Perséfone, devagar, adentrou o nosso reino tateando as paredes e encontrando minhas mãos sentir o toque frio ela duvidou e se afastou, mas logo retornou a segura-las, Perséfone tinha a pele a peguei no colo e a conduzi de volta para seu lugar de direito ao meu lado, encantado por ela estar abraçada tão firmemente a mim naquele trajeto vitorioso até Giudecca, diante dos olhares inteligíveis de meus subordinados.

"Ultimo Dia... na Mãe Terra....

Para mim e minhas lágrimas..."

God warp –Persephone

Persephone

I hear your voice

Eu ouço sua voz

Through a soft wind

Por um vento suave

Out of silent place its calling me

Fora do lugar silencioso me chamando

Maybe its a dream oblivion for my soul

Talvez é um sonho para minha alma

Its seems so real...Seams so real...

Isso parece tão real... Parece tão real...

For a short while

Por um momento

I'm so impressed...

Eu estou tão impressionada...

This day...A last day...

Este dia... Um último dia...

For me on Mother Earth....

Para mim na Mãe Terra....

Last day...On Mother Earth...

Ultimo Dia ... na Mãe Terra....

For me...Its a last day...

Para mim... é um último dia...

I know Ill forget what is the light...

Eu sei esquecerei o que é a luz...

Your voice will take me underground...

Sua voz me levará ao subterrâneo...

Guided by destiny to the temple of my existence...

Guiada por destino ao templo de minha existência...

I'm going down

Eu estou afundando

No footsteps on the ground...

Nenhuma pegada no solo...

This day... A last day...

Este dia... Um último dia...

For my tears on Mother Earth...

Para minhas lágrimas na Mãe Terra....

Last day...On Mother Earth...

Ultimo Dia... na Mãe Terra....

For me and my tears...

Para mim e minhas lágrimas...

No próximo capitulo:

"Man walk beside me,

In shadows side long glance,

Never dead on stare,

For your razor tease my arms bare,

Persephone."


	7. Adônis

**Adônis**

Homem caminhe ao meu lado,

ao lado das sombras olhar distante,

Nunca morreu com o olhar fixo,

Na navalha de seu canivete meus braços nus,

Persephone.

No silencioso breu de meu reino tudo se esconde, tudo se torna seguro em meio a escuridão leal a aqueles que nela buscam abrigo da luz Zeus ou outro ser divino pode interferir em meu reino!Só eu possuo esse privilégio e isso me faz mais poderoso que meus irmãos!De fato a única coisa que me causa algum temor é a possibilidade de que Poseidon, o sacudidor de terras, faça o solo se abrir com seus ataques coléricos e "franqueie aos olhos de todos,mortais e imortais, MINHA morada horripilante, esse local odiado, cheio de bolor e de podridão", como disse Homero na Ilí aqui chegaste o maldito pai da literatura grega me importunou tanto com suas citações sobre suas obras que acabei lendo os tais textos...Ótima maneira de se aborrecer de maneira menos intensa que o normal...Mas em um ponto ele acertou, meu reino e os segredos que nele habitam não devem transpassar estas paredes.

_Majestade Hades.

_O que houve Hypnos?_Eu estava em meu trono recuperando-me da ausência de Perséfone que havia acabado de retornar para junto da mãe quando o deus do sono veio até mim.

_O senhor verificou se a rainha Perséfone não mencionou nada sobre os segredos dos mortos além desses domínios?

Eu o olhei de forma severa, minha esposa era a sacerdotisa do hades, aquela que guarda tudo que vê e que esquece o que aqui aprendeu quando seus olhos vislumbram o primeiro sinal de Hélio maldito nos céus.

_E acaso achas que uma rainha entregaria seu reino em mãos vãs?

Hypnos permaneceu calado, parecia procurar palavras para objetar sem causar ofensa ao seu senhor, mas por fim percebeu que qualquer duvida sobre minha consorte me desgostaria e, com uma reverencia sóbria, se retirou.

Uma rainha é uma rainha, Perséfone conhecia os segredos de sua terra e os guardava perfeitamente...O que não significa que não pudesse utiliza-los de forma incoerente, infelizmente isso eu descobri tempos depois...

"Dentes mordem docemente,

E olhos fecharam no amor de sangue."

Mais uma vez lá estava eu na entrada de meus domínios ambicionando a volta de Perséfone , mal sabia que uma surpresa amarga me vinha ao encontro...

_Perséfone..._Balbuciei com uma afabilidade afetada e esdrúxula quando de súbito reparei em seus braços._...O que...?!

Nos braços de Perséfone um ser minúsculo movimentava-se dentro do manto escuro que o sons parecia uma criança, uma criança humana...

_Peséfone...O que esse infante mortal faz nos domínios do deus da morte?

Ela tremeu e baixou a cabeça em sinal de submissão e em sussurros pausados me contou o que aquilo significava.

_Este é Adônis...Príncipe Sírio, nascido de um incesto...Afrodite...Se enraiveceu com a princesa Mirra por esta querer concorrer com ela em beleza...Então Afrodite a castigou fazendo-a se apaixonar pelo pai.A princesa o enganou e se uniu a ele, quando descoberta foi perseguida bestialmente pelo seu progenitor que intentava a matar a filha pelo outros deuses ficaram com pena dela e a transformaram em uma árvore...Só que a pobre Mirra estava grávida e seu casco inchou até eclodir a crianç se sensibilizou com o pobre rebento e pediu-me para esconde-lo aqui até a idade em que poderá defender-se sozinho.

Afrodite era mesmo a meretriz das meretrizes!Ela estava era pretendendo tornar aquele humano seu amante quando crescesse, afinal a criança era belíssima...Eu fiquei um pouco irritado, Afrodite estava se aproveitando da grande generosidade de Perséfone para usa-la como cúmplice em suas essas idéias quando a criança começou a chorar.

_Porque bebes choram tanto? Será que é porque sabem que o nascimento é apenas um dos sofrimentos que terá de enfrentar nesse mundo?

_Não sei senhor meu marido, talvez seja ao contrario, talvez chorem por que uma vez fora do ventre materno tem consciência que estão vivos e podem sentir todo o peso do valor da vida a lhes esmagar o coração.

Minha consorte disse aquilo enquanto acalentava o pequeno pedaço de carne viva com um cuidado comovente.

Perséfone não podia ter filhos desde que se casou comigo, uma vez Zeus me pediu para esconder Dionísio dentro de seu ventre enquanto ele tinha o corpo restaurado, pois fora destruído por intervenção de tirando essa quase maternidade de Core, sim, pois na época ela ainda não era minha rainha, ela nunca poderia experimentar a o sacrifício que minha esposa fazia para continuar ao meu lado eu permiti a permanência da criança em meu reino.

"Estupor de um sonho de qualude,

Viajando na tequila Onda-ácida,

Segure minha mão em deterioração,

Acabando-me, "

_MAJESTADE HADES, MEU IMPERADOR, MEU SENHOR, POR FAVOR!

Thanatos se colocou em minha presença jogando-se ao chão em uma reverência afobado e temeroso como nunca o vi antes.

_Eu não mereço nem devo lhe questionar, mas...Por favor, posso ter a sua concessão para o fazer?

Fiquei tocado com aquela demonstração de temor a mim vinda de um deus como um gesto ordenei que ele prosseguisse.

_Meu senhor sabe que Perséfone e Afrodite estão brigando pela pose do rapaz de nome Adônis?Hécate acabaste de me comentar tal fato e fui averiguar...

_Rapaz?Adônis é um infante não?

_Senhor...O tempo dos mortais é diferente...Adônis esta um belo jovem e é causa de discórdia entre as duas,pois Peséfone se nega a devolver o mortal.

_...Onde esta o mortal?_Me levantei cambaleante do meu expressão conhecida poderia traduzir o que senti naquele momento...

_A imperatriz Perséfone o guardou em um canto remoto dos Elíseos.

Sem mais uma palavra fui ao paraíso observar meu aparente rival.A cada passo meu corpo pesava mais, tremia em descompasso, minhas órbitas pareciam cobertas por um vidro fosco.O que aquilo significava?Porque Perséfone estava tão determinada a manter o mortal em seu poder?O que estava acontecendo em minha terras sem que eu percebesse?Como...?

Nas portas do Elíseos, escondido pelo meu elmo, eu vi...A pele rosada, os músculos lindamente definidos que se enrijeciam a qualquer movimento mais árduo, o rosto com uma estrutura perfeita na mais pura beleza oriental, os lábios de um rosa quase vermelho adornados por dentes bem feitos e branquíssimos, o nariz bem posicionado na face, os olhos brilhantes cheios de vida, os cabelos castanhos balançavam em um compasso harmonioso...Uma imagem maravilhosa a percorrer os jardins, indo de encontro a outra visão...Perséfone sorria livremente, acariciando o rosto do belo mortal...Nunca a vi tão feliz e por isso que de nada eu sabia...Somente tinha consciência de que Perséfone estava feliz, e além disso nada mais me importava!Não me importaria!Não me importará!

_Imperador Hades._Hypnos me apareceu ao lado com uma expressão preocupada e quase fraternal._Thanatos foi fazer intriga não?Adônis é mortal, não durará muito nessa bela aparência e Perséfone se cansará dele.

_Ele é belo...Mas isso para os mortais é uma vantagem perecível...Sei disso mais do que ninguém.

_Ela esta tão feliz que eu tinha pleno conhecimento que o motivo não lhe importaria, mas Hécate comentou o que não devia com mesmo irei falar com ela e...

_Não, tudo bem.Hécate tem privilégios aqui em minhas terras ditadas pelo próprio Zeus.Não me anima começar a contrariar meu irmão.

A imagem de Perséfone e Adônis ficou enfeitando meus olhos até que eu decidisse voltar aos meus Perséfone amava Adônis e eu amava Perséfone então a maior prova de amor que eu poderia lhe ofertar era amar Adônis também.

"Mortalidade só ou eternidade com você,

Mortalidade só ou eternidade com você,

Persephone, persephone."

Perséfone havia voltado ao Olimpo quando Hermes veio buscar Adô inicio me neguei, achei que Hermes poderia ter vindo a mando de Afrodite levar o ele trazia uma mensagem de meu irmão.

"Hades, a disputa entre Afrodite e sua esposa Perséfone foi solucionada.E você sentirá que a sentença é muito propicia para o caso."

_Hermes, o que isso quer dizer?

_Adônis passará quatro meses do ano com Perséfone, quatro meses com Afrodite e escolherá com quem ficará nos outros quatro meses restantes.

Fiz um cumprimento com a cabeça aceitando o fato ali narrado, Adônis foi embora de meu eu sabia que quatro dos oito meses que Perséfone passava longe de mim, era com ele que ela saciava suas horas de tédio.Só que a medida que os humanos iam virando espíritos e novos moradores se assentavam em minhas terras percebi certa tristeza a tombar no rosto de Perséfone.

_Perséfone._Chamei-a gentilmente ao meu lado no trono.

_Ah...Sim meu senhor?

_Não esta satisfeita com algo?O que posso eu fazer para provocar um sorriso em seus doces lábios?

Perséfone permaneceu quieta e melancólica.

_Aconteceu...Algo com Adônis?

Ela me encarou surpresa com olhos marejados e desatou a chorar.

_Perdoe-me por pensar em alguém que não seja o meu marido!Sei que só existe a minha pessoa em seu coração, mas não pude evitar!Aconteceu é a primeira vez que eu escolhi algo sozinha,è a primeira vez que eu escolhi amar alguém, que algo não me foi imposto por minha mãe, meu pai ou...

_Por seu marido._Conclui para uma perplexa Perséfone._Algo mais minha rainha?

_..._Perséfone encarou o chão em uma expressão amarga._Ele passa os quatro meses restantes com Afrodite...Sempre com ela!Ela que não cuidou dele quando era um bebê, ela que nunca quis ensinar nada a ele que só ficou lá com Ares, esperando a hora de vir buscar Adônis já crescido aqui comigo!

_Você deu tudo a ele e ele passa oito meses do ano longe de você.É isso?Então não acha que eu também deveria chorar e reclamar?

_Não...O senhor e superior a mim...Eu não tenho metade da sua forç soubesse o quanto eu te admiro meu marido!És o mais maravilhoso entre os divinos!Deus nenhum chega ao dedão do seu pé.Tu és superior a tudo!Esta acima de todo erro ou pecado, possui uma pureza sem igual!

Fiquei atônito com as palavras de Perséfone, palavras acompanhadas de um mãos seguraram meu rosto enquanto ela se aproximava, cada vez mais perto, perto, perto, perto...

"E se você me beijar sempre,

Se você me beijar com seus eternos lábios,

Se você me beija sempre,

Eu sempre serei seu,

Persephone."

**Lauren Hoffman–Persephone(tradução)**

Man walk beside me,

Homem caminha ao meu lado,

In shadows side long glance,

No lado das sombras olhar distante,

Never dead on stare,

Nunca morreu com olhar fixo,

For your razor tease my arms bare,

Na navalha de seu canivete meus braços nus,

Persephone.

Teeth sting sweet,

Dentes picam docemente,

And eyes closed in the love of blood.

E olhos fecharam no amor de sangue.

Stupor of a quaalude dream,

Estupor de um sonho de qualude,

Ride tequila acid-wave,

Viajando na tequila Onda-ácida,

Hold my hand in powder stream,

Segure minha mão em deterioração,

To get me through,

Acabando-me,

Mortality alone or eternity with you,

Mortalidade só ou eternidade com você,

Mortality alone or eternity with you,

Mortalidade só ou eternidade com você,

Persephone, persephone.

And if you kiss me forever,

E se você me beijar sempre,

If you kiss me with your forever lips,

Se você me beijar com seus eternos lábios,

If you kiss me forever,

Se você me beija sempre,

I'll be forever yours,

Eu sempre serei seu,

Persephone.

No próximo capitulo:

"In your time, you could outshine everybody else

around,

But your off-stage ways might be a bore -

You take a bow, you take a fall."


	8. EnfimA guerra

**Enfim...A guerra.**

"Há uma luz que reluz em persephone,

Sempre um fogo nos olhos dela,

E a última vez que eu fui para ela

Eu poderia dizer coisas que não eram certas."

Não conto o tempo, só ordeno a ordem dos fatos.E foi assim que se sucedeu:

_Hades, oh meu senhor e marido Hades!

Perséfone entrou chorosa no recinto, deixou-se cair de joelhos aos meus pés, apertou meus joelhos e apoiou sua cabeç igual a um cervozinho com frio após a chuva.

_Perséfone o que houve?

_Ah meu senhor...O adolescente Adônis foi morto!Suspeitam-se de Ártemis, Ares, por ciúme de Afrodite e Apolo para vingar a cegueira do filho, Erimanto, provocada por Afrodite porque este lhe viu tomar banho.

_Logo ele estará neste mundo, não há motivos para choro, assim que ele chegar você poderá vê-lo.

_Não Hades!Afrodite pediu para Zeus que revivesse Adônis...E ele terás que devolve-lo á superfície.

Infelizmente nada podia eu fazer contra os desígnios do patriarca dos deuses...Adônis voltou como Anêmona, mas durante quatro meses voltava a forma humana para viver ao lado de acabava a primavera as anêmonas morriam e sua alma retornava ao mundo dos éfone o via de vez em quando.O aspecto que o humano tomou depois de morto já não a atraia tanto, era apenas uma sombra do que um dia foi.

Afrodite porém mandou celebrar na Síria um ritual, de cada lágrima de Afrodite nasceu uma rosa quando Adônis morreu, todo ano, na entrada da primavera, as mulheres sírias plantavam mudas de roseiras em caixas e vasos e as molhavam com água morna, fazendo-as crescerem mais rapidamente e darem flores, flores estas que murchavam logo, representando assim o quão pouco viveu seu amante...Hahahahahahaha!O quão pouco ele viveu!No final das contas ele retornou ao meu mundo!

Eu apenas não me importo em ver seus anos sendo desperdiçados,

Não há nenhuma magia mais intensa em seus olhos.

Sim!As ultimas lembranças!Enfim o fundo do baú de recordações...Começo a lembrar o porquê de minha luta...Tudo teve seu início no dia que Perséfone não veio para o meu mundo.Não fui eu que notara, tanto que mandara fazer um presente para ela, uma corrente com um pentagrama de ouro com os dizeres "yours ever" para mostrar a todos que ela era e sempre seria minha!Quando eu recebi a encomenda, que havia sido feita por ferreiros do meu próprio mundo, disse que era um presente para quando minha esposa voltasse...

_Majestade Hades!_Aiacos entrou na sala do trono de Giudeca com as chaves do mundo ctônio em mãos e aparência ás dele vinham Radamanthys e Minos com olhos ocupados por certo pesar._Já esta passando da hora da imperatriz Perséfone voltar ao reino dos mortos!

_Como?

_Já fazem dois dias que espero e nada!Ninguém aparece no portão!

_Dois dias?Quanto é isso?

_Muito desrespeito com vossa majestade é essa a quantia!_Exclamou Radamanthis visivelmente irritado agora._Sugiro que mandemos um comunicado ao Olimpo agora mesmo!

_Não vai adiantar!

Voltamos nossas cabeças para o fundo da sala, Thanatos saiu de detrás do trono acompanhado de Hé postou diante de mim em uma reverência e continuou:

_Hécate veio me falar de algo extremamente urgente!Zeus resolveu que todos os deuses devem se retirar da terra e permanecer em seus próprios domínios, na terra somente Atena deve ficar.

Todos os presentes se mostraram chocados.

_No entanto..._Continuou Thanatos._Nem todos os deuses estão de se voltou contra a decisão do irmão e atacou a Atena, mas esta o selou em uma urna e o colocou em Atlâ ela esta enfrentando Ares e seus outros deuses estão divididos, não sabem como agir, por hora parecem que concordaram com os desígnios de Zeus, mas não se pode prever como será daqui para frente.

Levei meus olhos de que nada escapa até a superfície uma cena de terrível, uma carnificina sem igual resultado da luta entre Atena e perguntei:

_E o que isso tem haver com Perséfone não ter retornado?

_Perséfone teria de passar pela terra para chegar até , como os deuses não podem mais caminhar livremente pelo mundo mortal ela nunca mais poderá vir para o reino dos mortos.

Eu não sei contar o tempo, mas sei o significado de nunca nenhum sorriso, nenhum olhar de carinho, nenhum toque gentil, nenhum osculo sagrado...Nada!Nada, nada...Um nada do qual só sai porque Hécate se manifestou:

_Sou a antiga deusa dos fantasmas, da lua e das ir e vir como bem desejo assim como Hermes, por isso estou que lhe contar tudo que sei e que presenciei pois é chegada a hora da verdade ser dita!Lembra de quando fizeste Perséfone comer a romã?Naquele mesmo dia Deméter me veio com uma carta para que eu entregasse a Perséfone, pedindo para que ela dessa carta Perséfone escreveu a mensagem para Zeus.E quanto a Adônis, ele era como um filho para ela, mas Deméter atiçou em Perséfone a curiosidade pelo corpo do rapaz e essa historia de Perséfone não poder descer ao mundo dos mortos foi um acordo entre Atena e Deméter para que essa apoiasse a decisão de Zeus.

Parei, respirei fundo, ou ao menos tentei, pedi que todos se retirassem.E então sufoquei, encolhi na escuridão, tornei-me mais miserável que os mortos pagantes em meu ao Hades infernal! Hades infernal! Hades infernal!

Urrei!Dei um urro tão pavoroso e alto que somente eu pude o sangue em minha veias, quase as expulsei pelos poros, rasguei minha alma, triturei meu coração e joguei sal de lágrimas para temperar a dor.

"Por seu tempo, você poderia exceder em brilho todo o mundo ao redor,

Mas seus modos de bota-fora poderiam ser enfadonhos -

Você leva um arco, você toma um tombo."

_Hypnos!Thanatos!Venham já aqui!

Os deuses afobados entraram o na sala do trono e ajoelharam-se diante mim abaixando suas cabeças em sinal de respeito.

_Eu sou plutão, o rico, o terrível!Aquele que tanto medo traz aos humanos que nem meu nome ousam falar!E estou indignado com as ações de Atena!Ela terá o que merece por desrespeitar os deuses!Vou agregar o mundo humano ao mundo dos mortos, vou tirar sua luz e sua vida!Vou condenar a terra a morte eterna!_Não respirava, vomitava palavras umas atrás da outra..._Criarei uma ordem de guerreiros chamados Espectros, vocês devem arrebatar os mais fortes de meus domínios para serem parte de meu exercito e esses soldados da morte terão como vestimenta de batalha as Supures, feita com o mais puro material vindo das entranhas da terra!Os juízes serão meus generais e dará as ordens cada qual ao seu pelotão!Serão ao todo 108 espectros, representando as 108 estrela malignas!Agora, saiam da minha frente e vão cumprir minhas ordens deuses gêmeos do sono e da morte!

"Eu vim estar aqui na ribalta,

Viver com você por toda canção,

E sua face exibe um campo calmo.

Eu não posso acreditar que a cortina tem que cair."

Com meu exército enfim pronto eu me preparei para invadir a terra dos vivos pela primeira que meu corpo foi ferido pelo cavaleiro de pegasus eu comecei a mandar minha alma a terra em um corpo puro, tão puro quanto o de Perséfone enquanto a alma de pandora, a primeira mulher humana, para cuidar de meu é hoje estou lutando para ter Perséfone ao meu lado outra vez...Mas novamente alguém me feriu!... Ela acha fielmente que conhece a natureza de todos os seres, humanos e deuses!Sempre será uma menininha mimada pelo incompetente do meu irmão ...E ainda ousou dizer que eu não conheço o amor...AGH!Se ela soubesse o quanto eu amei...O quanto sofri...A maldita Deusa me chama de orgulhoso...Se ela soubesse o quanto já me humilhei... Reconstruirei meu reino...Atacarei outra vez!

Eu não deveria recordar essas coisas...Agora a imagem daqueles olhos da noite não irão me deixar...Enfim eu entendi...O amor que Atena vangloriar-se de conhecer...Não existe nos corações humanos nem de deuses!E uma coisa que machuca e humilha!...Meu coração dói...Eu achei que já tinha superado isso...Revendo agora toda minha historia...Vejo que a culpa sempre se alternará...Porém hoje em dia eu sei melhor do que ninguém a terrível Quimera que é o amor.

"Agora eu sei que seus anos nunca estavam perdidos,

Hoje à noite eu vi a magia em seus olhos."

A muito tempo atrás, duas sombras divinas conversam:

_Hypnos o que achas disso?Finalmente uma diversão!Não vejo a hora de matar aqueles cavaleiros de ela acha que é para dizer o que nós deuses podemos ou não fazer.

_...

_Hypnos!O que foi?Sua cara esta péssima!

_Hera e Apolo armaram isso tudo!Foram eles que colocaram essa idéia na cabeça de Deméter, pedir a Atena que proibisse Perséfone de vir até vossa majestade com a desculpa de que sua irmãzinha menor sofria nas mãos de nosso imperador.

_...Pretende contar isso a vossa majestade?

_De quê adiantaria?Vossa majestade, o imperador Hades, já não possui mais um coraçã ele é alguém para ser mais temido do que seguir suas ordens e ver como ficarão as coisas daqui por diante.

E ponto final.

Ashes's Wishbone–Persephone (tradução)

There's a light that shines on persephone,

Há uma luz que reluz em persephone,

Always a fire in her eyes,

Sempre um fogo nos olhos dela,

And the last time that I went to her

E a última vez que eu fui para ela

I could tell things weren't right.

Eu poderia dizer coisas que não eram certas.

I just don't care to see your years go wasting,

Eu apenas não me importo em ver seus anos sendo desperdiçados,

There's no longer magic in your eyes.

Não há nenhuma magia mais intensa em seus olhos.

In your time, you could outshine everybody else

around,

Por seu tempo, você poderia exceder em brilho todo o mundo

ao redor,

But your off-stage ways might be a bore -

Mas seus modos de bota-fora poderiam ser uma enfadonha -

You take a bow, you take a fall.

Você leva um arco, você toma um tombo .

I came to be here in the footlights,

Eu vim estar aqui na ribalta,

To live with you through every song,

Viver com você por toda canção,

And your face displays a peaceful field.

E sua face exibe um campo calmo.

I can't believe the curtain has to fall.

Eu não posso acreditar que a cortina tem que cair.

Now I know your years were never wasted,

Agora eu sei que seus anos nunca estavam perdidos,

Tonight I saw the magic in your eyes.

Hoje à noite eu vi a magia em seus olhos.


End file.
